Akutenshi
by Wildwolf
Summary: Yes, rating changed due to undescriptive sexual situation. Come on, not even as descriptive as in YR,ST. Summary inside... SetoXBakura/Yami Bakura. I FINALLY FINISHED! **faints**
1. Chapter 1

**Akutenshi**

**Sequel to Yami Ryuu, Shiro Tenshi- if you haven't read that, read it first. It's good anyways!**

Something has happened to Bakura, so Seto- with the help of Yami Bakura- must travel to Egypt to get Shiro Tenshi back...

I hate doing summaries, I'm not good at shortening things, and I can't get the right words in. I usually can't find the right words anyway; the synonyms button really helps... and heightens my vocabulary.

Welcome back to the fic series of Yami Ryuu, Shiro Tenshi. This is the second story, Akutenshi. To those of you who read the first story, arigato gozaimasu for reading this! I know some of you have probably been wanting to kill me for making you wait... I didn't have the inspiration! But seeing other people use my coupling gave me strength. Even though those people took my unique kawaii pairing, arigato to you peeps for giving me the motivation. Dunno how it works, I'm competitive, it happens. But all the other Seto/Bakura fics I've read have been good. I've only read two... but that's beside the point.

This is gonna have more Action in it than the last fic; I noticed how most readers were girls, so I want something to attract more guy readers. Then again, all the guys I've met have had problems or all out refused to read or associate themselves with anything with guy/guy pairings. Those are just guys I know. I think it's cause girls are usually more open-minded than guys, no offense to anyone, I'm just making an inference.

A lotta Yami Bakura-koi in this! Fans of him should like. Hardly any Bakura-koi. It's how it works, k? Icewolf said it was a good fic... Damn, I throw so much emotion into the first chapter... but it works.

So, you people probably want me to start the fic, right? Neh, ok! Ok! Blah...

**Chapter 1-**

Seto's POV:

I awoke with a start. Sweat dribbled from my forehead. A vibe had woke me up. _It can't be, can it? I haven't felt this in so long..._

The first thing that actually worried me was Ryou's absence. He wasn't asleep next to me; the covers were shoved away from the indentation of a sleeping form.

I arose and dressed quickly. _He probably just went to the bathroom, or downstairs. Maybe he was restless and didn't want to wake me. I walked out the room and into the hallway. Walking towards the open bathroom, I heard a voice call my name. A voice that sounded so familiar, from so long ago._

I looked in and my heart stopped. Ryou was grasping his hands on the sink, breathing hard in short, ragged breaths. It sounded as if he had been crying. His grip was so hard that his knuckles turned white. But that isn't what stopped my heart, it was the fact that it wasn't Ryou; it was his other self, his Yami.

"W-what's wrong?" I stammered the question, fear arousing and gnawing at my stomach, making me sick. "Where is Ryou?"

"He is fading." Akutenshi answered, releasing his grip on the sink. "Soon, he will no longer exist."

I stopped breathing. I couldn't breath, I couldn't do anything as tears ran down my cheeks. _It can't be true, it can't. Nothing's happened to Ryou, this is a dream. Seto, this is a dream dammit! Wake up, leave the nightmare behind! You'll wake up and he'll be asleep next to you, in your arms, like always. Wake up dammit, wake up! "N-no he isn't. This has to be a dream! It's all just imagined. He's not gone." It wasn't a question, it was a firm statement._

"No Seto, it isn't." He reached to wipe the tears from my face. I pushed his hand away. He looked back at me, hurt filling his eyes. I had hurt him with my reaction, but I didn't care now. "I'm sorry Seto, he's almost gone." A tear came down his cheek. "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do."

"B-but why?" My voice wavered. My heart felt as if it had been ripped out and stabbed many times by the damn swords of Yugi's magic cards.

"Because he is only a half of a soul, as I am."

"But why aren't you fading then?" His answer didn't make any sense, until he answered.

"My half of a soul is trapped within the Ring. That damn thing is the only reason that I'm still here."

I sank to my knees. "He can't- no." Another onslaught of tears formed and fell, leaving a salty taste in my mouth.

"Seto, I love you..." He whispered, still hurt from me not trusting him.

"I-I know, b-" He cut me off with a finger to my lips.

"Seto, because I do truly love you, I will tell you how to save him. It will be dangerous and possibly life threatening, I warn you."

I looked straight at him, eye to eye.

"Tell me."

A smirk came upon his lips. He got the old look back in his eyes from before he confessed his love for me, the malicious look of a person who jumps at the slightest thought of a possible adrenaline rush. He was Akutenshi.

I called Yugi and told him. He was shocked and worried.

"I'm coming too."

"No, you aren't. Only Bakura and I are going. I just wanted to tell you, in case you were wondering why we were gone."

"Kaiba- Seto, let us come along. We're both Bakura's and your friends, we need to help."

"No Yugi, you've helped me so many times, too many times. I need to do this without you or the others now, to prove it to myself. So, I'm sorry."

His Yami obviously took over, because there was silence and a deep voice said: "Fine, do as you will. Just make sure you get back, ok?"

"Right."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." I hung up the phone. And that's all that was said.

Mokuba's POV:

By breakfast, I knew something was wrong. Yami Bakura being there was like a giant neon sign pointing at trouble. But there were subtler signs as well, like Seto's constant fidgeting and silence, or his constant fingering of his ring. What that ring represented meant a lot to him.

Being fourteen, I felt that I had a right to know what was going on. Obviously, Seto at least had partially the same thought.

"Mokuba, Yami Bakura and I are going to have to go on a dangerous trip. We don't know how long it'll take, but you need to take care of the house while we're gone."

"I'm coming too!" I intervened. It was definitely going to be dangerous, and they might need my help. This is where Seto and I had a parting of ways.

"No, it's too dangerous. We're going to have to invoke an ancient spell in a tomb that has been pillaged and ravaged, and possibly cursed, and there's always the possibility of us not getting back alive, making our quest to recover Ryou's soul completely meaningless.

_So, that's what happened, Bakura's soul his gone, so his Yami arose. I need to help though, I need to._

"He's my brother-in-law." I pointed out.

He fidgeted, uncomfortable. I was pulling the right strings to get my way. He was giving in...

"No." Yami Bakura countered, a bit of viciousness in his voice. "You are not coming, so sit down and shut up."

You know, now I really want them to go and get Bakura back. I mean, I did anyway, but his Yami was really starting to annoy me. I couldn't stand his darker half, Akutenshi. I was going to object-

"Mokuba, please stay here. Mom and Dad would never forgive me if something was to happen to you, or if you got hurt. Not even Yugi and the others are coming, just us two."

"Fine." I sat back down. "When are you leaving?"

"This evening, hopefully. We've already booked flights to there."

I couldn't help it; I got up and hugged Seto. I love him, my brother. He was my only family, my only friend.

"Hey, you promised you'd always be there for me. You're not off yet." I smirked, as did he. He ruffled my hair and laughed sadly.

"I know." He paused and looked around. "While we're gone, no parties. No friends over and go to bed at 10:30. And when we get back, this house had better be spotless."

"Yeah right."

Yami Bakura's POV:

So, that is what family is like. I felt so distant, hollow. But, I'd know the feeling of love well enough, soon, if we survived. If my unity with my other half succeeds before it's too late. If being the main word used there, if. And I didn't know how long we had, if there was a time limit; I was rusty on unity spells, I never thought I'd need one.

Mokuba left the room to go upstairs, leaving Seto and I alone again.

"So, because Yugi and his other self have achieved a spiritual unity and understanding, he is not fading. But because you two had unresolved conflicts, Ryou did." Seto's voice wavered, showing signs of weakness.

"Yes, and unity will be the case soon with my aibou and I."

_Hopefully. I thought. I couldn't stand seeing Seto so depressed, wasting his life away._

We packed clothes and drove to the airport, not speaking the whole way. My eyes were trained to the outside, watching the scenery flying by. Seeing people with each other, seeing so many different faces, what I'd never get to see otherwise. I didn't know whether to be relieved or depressed myself.

Depression set in.

After arriving at the airport, we parked the car and received our tickets and waited. I watched as the plane in the dock next to ours unloaded. People met friends and family members, lovers, husbands, wives, kids, families. It stung my heart. It was as if someone, some infinite religious divinity was pointing at me and laughing at my suffering. As if my life was being moved in some ironic path.

Finally, we boarded the plane to Cairo. It was stopping in Hong Kong on the way, but oh well.

I watched Seto sitting next to me. His face was like carved stone, emotionless and cold. Lifeless.

He had grown even more mature since I had last seen him. That last time had been around four years ago, and now he was on the verge of being a man- he was a man. But the mature I refer to being mentally, emotionally, and spiritually mature. Even though I tried not to let my mind wander to it, I did notice that he had physically matured slightly too, he had a helluva body. But he would probably never lose his youthful appearance.

_It's been too long..._

He seemed eerily quiet around me, as if I was a phantom or a wraith.

People loaded off at the Hong Kong stop. Some came back to go to Cairo, but we waited the whole time. The plane filled up with new people and took off.

"Seto." I said in a low, almost whispered voice. "I am not trying to take the place of my other half. Don't think I am."

"I know you aren't." He turned to me. "I-it's just that- all this is happening too quickly. One moment, we're enjoying our life together, perfectly happy; the next, you get the point.

I nodded slowly. Yes, I got the point. I had consciously awoken to be in the same bed as Seto, his arms around my waist. I was shocked when I noticed that I felt half empty, then realized that my other half was gone. I had run into the bathroom and saw myself, not Shiro Tenshi.

I could swear I could see tears forming in his beautiful dark blue eyes. They were so deep and mysterious, forbidding.

"Seto, come here." I reached my arm over and leaned his head onto mine. He went along with it. I ran my finger through his hair to comfort him. I don't know if it made him uncomfortable, but it was the only thing I could think of.

The last time I had seen him was probably the best time I had ever had, though perverted it may sound. But that was the only time I had ever felt his actual love. Now, it was sad and pathetic. The almighty Seto Kaiba, reduced to... this.

I smiled grimly. At least he acknowledged me.

People looked at us strangely. Close-minded bastards. I hated people like that, now at least. I realized that I've changed drastically since before Bakura, my other half, my aibou, had met Yugi at the Duelist Kingdom. I had become someone entirely different since meeting Seto. But people change, especially after living certain amounts of experiences. I learned to love.

There was still a ring on my finger, and the Ring around my neck. Ring splayed a big part in both mine and my aibou's life. The ring on my finger probably didn't represent the same thing for me as it did with my aibou. For me, it was a sign of who else I was and who I would become, rather than my other half's commitment. Though I too would have made that commitment.

I guess I fell asleep while I was thinking. Though I didn't realize it until I was suddenly at Cairo. I must have really been knocked out, to sleep that long... but then again, being locked in the darkness is like sleep.

It was the afternoon, the day after we left. Or, was it the same day? I don't know, we traveled with the sun, so... I still don't know.

After asking a few fellow Japanese tourists where a hotel may be, we called a taxi and got there.

The Mena hotel, overlooking the Giza Pyramids. What we were looking for was in the Valley of the Kings, near Luxor, if memory serves correctly.

I came up to the check in desk. Seto was in front of me, ringing the bell to get the attendant's attention. He looked over at us. "Zayak!" He greeted.

I pulled up to the desk, replacing a confused Seto.

So, they still used Arabic. "Zayak intar." I replied.

I got us a room and a rental car. Two bed room, one bathroom, standard. But, for all Seto knew, I was getting us the honeymoon suite or something like that. We were still speaking in Arabic.

The man gave me the keys to the room and we grabbed the bags and went up.

"Well, that's a definite advantage that Ryou didn't have."

"Well, when you live in Egypt, you have to learn Arabic."

"Do we need to trade Yen for Pounds?"

"No, unless we plan on being good little people and entering the Valley with tour groups and risk getting caught running away from them."

"So, we're breaking the law too."

"Is there a problem?" I asked innocently, making Seto smirk sadly. He was still depressed over the loss of my other half, Shiro Tenshi.

"Seto?" I said quietly. "We'll get him back, this I promise you." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

We unloaded our bags and tried to decide what to do for the rest of the day. Seto really wasn't in the mood to see the Giza pyramids, and neither was I, for that matter. But after this was over, I'd want to tour those grand old monuments.

Song of the Chapter:

**How Do I Live**

**Lee Ann Rhymes**
    
    How do I,
    
    Get through the night without you?
    
    If I had to live without you,
    
    What kind of life would that be?
    
    Oh, I
    
    I need you in my arms, need you to hold,
    
    You're my world, my heart, my soul,
    
    If you ever leave,
    
    Baby you would take away everything
    
    Good in my life, and tell me now-
    
    How do I live without you?
    
    I want to know,
    
    How do I breathe without you?
    
    If you ever go,
    
    How do I ever, ever survive?
    
    How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?
    
    Without you,
    
    There'd be no sun in my sky,
    
    There would be no love in my life,
    
    There'd be no world left for me.
    
    And I,
    
    Baby I don't know what I would do,
    
    I'd be lost if I lost you,
    
    If you ever leave,
    
    Baby you would take away everything
    
    Real in my life, and tell me now,
    
    How do I live without you?
    
    I want to know,
    
    How do I breathe without you?
    
    If you ever go,
    
    How do I ever, ever survive?
    
    How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?
    
    Please tell me baby,
    
    How do I go on?
    
    If you ever leave,
    
    Baby you would take away everything,
    
    I need you with me,
    
    Baby don't you know that you're
    
    Everything real in my life?
    
    And tell me now,
    
    How do I live without you,
    
    I want to know,
    
    How do I breathe without you?
    
    If you ever go,
    
    How do I ever, ever survive?
    
    How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?
    
    How do I live without you?
    
    How do I live without you baby?


	2. Chapter 2

**Akutenshi**

Ok, I forgot to do the disclaimer last time, so I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!!! I wouldn't mind owning Seto, or Bakura, or Yami Bakura. Or all three. -^_^-

Ok, it was funny, cause I got over-protective of Seto AGAIN today. Ka-chan and I were in Orchestra and got into an argument over who hotter, Seto or Yami Yuugi. I of course go for Seto. But Ka-chan goes SPEAKING SPANISH and insults Seto. She runs a few feet away and tells me what she said, then I slowly walk towards her. I get a Yami-Bakura-gone-psycho smirk and laugh as scary as Quatre-sama gone ZERO. (For Gundam Wing fans. If not, it's scary, believe me...) At this point of time, she's got stacks of chairs between us. I chase her OVER risers, around people, and around stacks of chairs. People are staring at us and Ka-chan's screaming. Then she screams that she's sorry and I calm down. The end.

I was scary...

Ok, so back to the fic now... **coughs**

Oh, I was just watching the first episode they showed Yami Bakura-koi!

Ok, now that I write some in my spiral, this story is going to SHOOT up to R, possibly NC-17 in the next chapter. Not this chapter, but the next. It all depends on how... descriptive I want it to be. Whether I be brave enough to do full NC-17 material or not.

Most of the fic will be Yami Bakura's POV. I mean, it kinda centers around why he's there, to me at least, and my opinion actually counts for once! **gasp**

**Chapter 2-**

Yami Bakura's POV:

I laid down in my bed with the covers draped over me. Seto and I had eaten dinner and watched the news.

I had my back to the bathroom and was looking out the window when Seto came out. I was really surprised when he laid himself down next to me. Maybe it was because he was used to having someone else with him, maybe it was because I looked so much like him, Shiro Tenshi.

I turned towards Seto. Though I couldn't see his face, I knew there were tears. This was the first full day without my other half. It hurt him so much.

"Seto, I'm not trying to take his place." I whisper, repeating what I had said earlier.

"I know, but-" His voice cracked. He was really stressed out. So much had happened in one day, really.

All my instincts told me to taunt him, to laugh maniacally at him, to make him feel like dirt for what fate had dealt him, to kick him when he was down. But no, I restrained the urges because I loved him. I would never taunt him again.

"Seto..." I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed myself against his back, trying to comfort him. I hoped that I could psychically become my other self, so he wouldn't grieve. I couldn't stand to see him grieve. I could laugh for the pure joy of it when other cried, bled, died; but I couldn't face seeing him like this.

I hoped it comforted him. I don't know, but I hope it did. 

And I really wanted to be unified, to bring him his happiness. To bring the confident, loving smirk back upon his lips and the life back into his eyes. Why did fate have to hurt him so badly...?

"Thank you Bakura." He whispered so softly I thought it was the wind outside the window.

Smiling, I felt myself relax.

I didn't get anything that night, and I guess I was relieved. I would feel even worse for taking any of Seto's love from my other half. He was Ryou's love, really. Sure, I loved him too, but Ryou had made the commitment, Seto had chosen him.

"Bakura?" Seto asked. He inhaled deeply and my hands moved with his chest.

"Yes?"

"How-how did you get trapped into the Ring?"

Did I want to answer this? I mean, it was my own personal stuff. But, I did. I trusted him.

"Well, a few centuries ago, I was a tomb raider. My fellow tomb raider, Malik Ishtar in this life, and I found a secret tomb. Something- something had led me there, I don't know what. Just, a feeling in my mind. But anyway, we found seven magical items; I picked up one that resembled a ring. There was a curse placed on the tomb, and Malik and I were locked away. The tomb was in the Valley of the Kings, and belonged to a high priest."

_But, I thought,__ there is something you still don't know..._

"I'm sorry." Seto whispered.

"For what?" I asked. "You have done nothing to me." _Except for deepen my love for you. I loved you way back then, but when I wanted nothing more than I thought was just your body. Love was never explained to me, I was never told what it would be like, never read any books with romance, never got the notion, I didn't know... the greatest literatures that my aibou had ever read couldn't describe it fully. It's impossible to capture the pain and regret and joy on paper. No tens of thousands of words could describe it fully._

"And that tomb is the one we're going to?"

"Yes."

"You must have some anxiety about going back."

I didn't answer, not verbally at least. _Some, for the thought of being taken away from you, leaving you completely alone. I wouldn't be able to stand that thought._

I eventually feel asleep, and came into my for-once peaceful dreams.

We packed our belongings into the car and started driving for Luxor. While we're driving, I guess it would be good to get a peek back home.

Mokuba's POV:

I sat in school. It was almost lunch and I was waiting for the bell to ring. I hadn't eaten breakfast, worry had overcome me. But I felt a little calmer now. The plane hadn't crashed and there weren't any urgent calls from Seto, saying something was wrong.

But that's why you should always worry at least a little, lest you be surprised or disappointed.

"Mokuba?" My teacher called, holding a note she had just received. "You are needed in the office. Someone there wishes to tell you something about your brother."

I somehow kept the surprise from leaking out. "What? Ok." _Seto? What about him? What happened?_

I walked out of the classroom and automatically started running towards the main office. _Seto, if something's happened to you..._

I flung open the door and stopped. There was Yami Yugi. He stood from the chair he was sitting in and came towards me.

"Yami! What happened to Seto?"

"Nothing yet, Mokuba." He said, with a little edginess in his voice. "But it is Ryou Bakura that I worry about. Yugi asked me to try and remember the spells that would have to have been cast for this occasion. I need you to contact your brother and relay to him a message."

"O-ok. What message?"

"That there is a time limit."

"There is? W-when is it up?"

"When the new moon arises, the spell will be complete and the lost soul will be trapped in an eternal nothingness forever."

"New moon? That's only a week away!"

"Yes, that is why it is of the utmost importance to call Seto and tell him. I believe I know where they are heading."

The office attendants were staring at us strangely, but I ignored them.

"I need to make an emergency phone call!" I ran out of the office and outside. Grabbing my cell phone, I dialed Seto's number.

It rang twice.

"Hello?"

"Seto?"

"Mokuba? Why are you calling me? Aren't you supposed to be in school now?" I heard shuffling.

"I need to tell you something about this."

"Wait, here, I'm going to hand the phone to Bakura. Tell him what you need to. I'm trying to drive." The sound of the phone being handed came through the line.

"Yes?" Yami Bakura's slightly harsher voice asked.

"Yami Bakura, Yami Yugi says that there's a time limit on this."

"What?"

"You have until the next new moon a week from now, then Bakura will be trapped forever." I was on the verge of tears from the information I had just received and was giving.

There was silence. "Thank you Mokuba." He said quietly. Then, the phone went dead. Yami Bakura had hung up.

I closed the phone and tears came down my face. A hand rested on my shoulder and gripped it firmly.

"Be strong Mokuba," Yami Yugi encouraged, "believe in your brother. He will get there on time."

"But-but Bakura's a part of my family too. He can't- if something goes wrong, I'll never see him again. I won't be able to forgive myself for not coming and helping in some way. He's my brother-in-law. I-I should have done something, I should be helping. I need to-"

"Mokuba, calm down." Yami Yugi demanded, anger in his voice. He tried to keep it restrained, but some seeped out.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just worried."

"I am too Mokuba. But don't worry, your brother's strong, believe in him. Has he ever let you down before?"

"No, even way back in the orphanage, he never did." There was a moment of silence. "Yami, how do you feel about Seto?"

It was just a question; I had often wondered how the rivals felt about each other. I mean, Seto had this obsession with beating Yami 

"Your brother is admirable, as are you, Mokuba." He smiled in that confident way of his.

"Thank you Yami."

"You're welcome, Mujitsu Urufu."

Innocent Wolf, I liked that name.

Seto's POV:

So, one week. Only one week. Well, by car, we should get to Luxor by tomorrow night. After that, we need to locate the tomb and perform the unity ritual. We should have plenty of time.

Though the sound of worry in Mokuba's voice touched me. He doesn't usually sound like that, even if he is scared. He was afraid for Bakura and Ryou. And I feel like I've let him down a little, not bringing him along and letting him help. I know he could possibly be more of a hindrance, but I feel as if I should have let him.

We had packed food from Cairo so that we wouldn't have to stop and find somewhere to eat. Bakura and I switched driving once in a while, but I did most of it. I doubted Bakura had a driver's license, but there was hardly anything to hit, save a few camels.

"My God," Bakura sighed, "if only we had cars way back in ancient times. Camels may be able to go for a long time, but they are nothing in speed compared to this." He tapped the air vent. "And they sure as hell didn't have air conditioning."

I laughed quietly. "Bakura? How old are you, exactly?" I know I've been asking him a lot of personal questions that he may have felt uncomfortable asking, but since we were going to be together for a while, I may as well get to know him better.

"I don't know, really. I've been locked in the Ring for centuries. I wasn't alive while Yugi was Pharaoh, but soon after. And do spirits age even?"

I took one hand off the wheel and touched his arm firmly. "Funny, you don't feel like a spirit to me. Flesh, bone, and blood."

"You know what I mean!" He groaned.

You know, it's funny how people act to temporarily forget any problems in life. Even joke when the occasion isn't right for it.

By nightfall, we had made it to one of the smaller towns between Cairo and Luxor. We ate at the local small restaurant, then checked into the hotel. We parked our car right next to where camels were resting. Bakura rubbed one under the chin. The camel seemed to like it. I guess I never noticed, but Bakura seemed to have a way with animals, as Ryou had. He seemed so diligent in his work, whatever he did.

I put a hand on my hip and watched him, smiling slightly.

_So, they are so much alike, yet so different. But either way, they are Ryou Bakura._

Yami Bakura's POV:

I noticed Seto watching me, but ignored him. If I looked, he'd probably look away. He had feelings for me, I'm vain enough to say that. I don't know whether it be physical attraction or what. My other half seemed so gentle, and I... I know I sound self-centered, but I saw myself as someone to be sexually attracted to. Someone whose looks you just couldn't get out of your mind and got intense sexual urges towards. Someone you got hot for.

I left the camels and came back towards Seto. He looked away, as I thought he would. Grabbing our bags, we trudged over to our room and went in. After setting our stuff on the second bed, both of us sat. Seto turned on the TV to check the weather.

"A sand storm will be brewing up tomorrow near northern Luxor, we recommend that all near that area stay inside."

"Damn!" Seto yelled so suddenly I jerked in surprise.

Yeah, we would have to go to northern Luxor, but as it seems... that may well be impossible right now.

"Seto, it's just one more day. We still have six more, it shouldn't be that hard. We'll get there on time."

He stared at the wall for a few seconds, then shook his head. "Yeah, you're right." Clicking off the TV, he set down the remote and slipped under the covers.

As I laid down, I turned off the lamp light.

"Bakura?" Seto murmured.

"Yes?"

"Sorry that I've been kind of a jerk to you. I mean, I've been halfway ignoring you all this time. I mean, I haven't seen you in four years, I should be happy to see you, but-" He paused. "You see what's gone on. I still love you both, you and Ryou. I really am sorry for ignoring you."

"Seto, do you find me physically attractive?"

It sounded like a question from absolutely nowhere, but I had a small verbal game in store, just to see his answers.

There was a long amount of silence.

"Yes." He said finally in an embarrassed tone.

"Am I damn hot and sexy?" I know I was pushing him, but I was trying to get a good laugh from him. And you know, if he did... hey, that'd be good.

"Will you tell Ryou my answer?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"Then hell yes."

"If I asked you to help me with a problem, would you?"

"Of course!"

"Would you save me if Ryou and I had traded places?"

"Yes." This was his most confirmed voice yet. Good, he did care still.

"Do you love me?"

"I've told you that I do. I mean what I say."

"Then that's good enough for me." I turned to him and put my hand on his chest. It moved with his breath and heartbeat. I so wanted him, I felt myself heat up. I felt...

_No. Don't. Don't steal the love of Seto from your other half. It'll make you feel worse about all of this. Don't._

But his hand moved up my arm and cuffed the back of my neck. His mouth engulfed mine as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I didn't want to... but...

He rolled on top of me. I wanted to let him keep on; he reached down my waist into my shorts. Damn, whatever he was doing felt so good... my back arched up.

But when he started unbuttoning my shorts, I separated my mouth from his. "No Seto, not tonight. Not now."

He removed himself off of me, but kept his arm around me. He obviously wasn't sore about it, as I would have been were I in his position.

I put my head on his chest. "I'm sorry, I just feel... I don't know. I feel like tonight I shouldn't."

He was silent, then changed the subject. "When do you think the storm will lift?" He sounded hopeful.

"I don't know, hopefully by tomorrow night. We can start driving tomorrow. If we run into trouble, well, we can pray to the gods for help." I meant the last part as a joke, but Seto didn't seem to take it as one. "Seto, we'll get there on time. If the gods don't will it, then _I do."_

He stroked his gentle fingers through my hair. I looked at his face and made contact with his beautiful eyes. The shining blue eyes that glimmered like sapphires in the moonlit dark, yet seemed to have a flame of passion burning within. I could tell more than ever why both my aibou and I had fallen in love with him.

If he tried to make a move on me again, I wouldn't stop him.

Song of the Chapter:

**Hero**

**Enrique Iglesias**
    
    Would you dance
    
    If I asked you to dance?
    
    Would you run
    
    And never look back?
    
    Would you cry
    
    If you saw me cryin'
    
    Would you save my soul tonight?
    
    Would you tremble
    
    If I touched your lips?
    
    Would you laugh?
    
    Oh please tell me this.
    
    Now would you die
    
    For the one you love?
    
    Hold me in your arms tonight.
    
    I can be your hero, baby.
    
    I can kiss away the pain.
    
    I will stand by you forever.
    
    You can take my breath away.
    
    Would you swear
    
    That you'll always be mine?
    
    Would you lie?
    
    Would you rub in mind?
    
    Have I gone too deep?
    
    Have I lost my mind?
    
    Well, I don't care you're here tonight.
    
    I can be your hero baby.
    
    I can kiss away the pain.
    
    I will stay by you forever.
    
    You can take my breath away.
    
    You can take my breath away


	3. Chapter 3 (Non-descriptive lemon)

**Akutenshi**

Konnichiwa minna-chan! Wildwolf-chan's back for another go with Akutenshi! It's the same Saturday that I posted chapter two, but I just got back from Laser Tag and am damn tired and halfway walking out of the room to catch glimpses of Coyote Ugly, and halfway re-watching Seto vs. Pegasus. I yelled and slapped the TV and screamed Japanese...

My God, I'm pissed at the dubbing for them making Mokuba call Seto "Kaiba". That does NOT work! Blah! **pouts**

Oh no Pegasus, Seto doesn't hate you for taking Mokuba's soul and taking his company! Jounouchi... Seto is NOT a jerk! Ooh, Seto/Jounouchi fans squeal there... and Seto/Yuugi fans there... Damn, Seto's eyes don't go straight to Bakura... they should... I have released something upon the minds of Yugioh fans on ff.net. sorry, Wildwolf-chan's obsessed and I yell at Pegasus for acting like an IDIOT! Seto's eyes are pretty...

SETO IS NOT A SIMPLE-MINDED FOOL! **whimper** MOKUBA! **tears up and shakes with fury** WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO HIM, DAMMIT! Seto is so trembling with rage, and I call Pegasus more than a monster... and no shit Honda, he stole his soul and is threatening to take Seto's... and same to you Yuugi, that's why he threatened to kill himself. Sumimasen, to the fic!

Ok, there isn't as much Seto POV in this fic, but more Yami Bakura. I think I mentioned that in the last chapter... I dunno. Yeah, I think I did. Oh well.

THIS WILL NOT BE NC-17! I have been very nicely asked, plus I'm kinda nervous bout writing THAT descriptive and posting it. You know how it is. I mean, when I first starting writing yaoi, that was big, then sexual yaoi... and from then on... I dunno. Blah.

**K-chan: There's this fic, "Yami Ryuu, Shiro Tenshi" (also by me and the predecessor to this), "Marriage" by Baki-chan (crossover with Digimon and a lil Ranma), and "Mistakes we Make" by yami no Hikari (actually, hopefully in the process of becoming one). Hope that helps!**

**Chapter 3-**

Seto's POV:

Bakura and I set off the next day to Luxor. Neither of us knew if we'd be able to make it today, considering the sandstorm... but we'll try anyway.

Ok, a small explanation for my actions last night: I really don't know what the hell I was doing. You know how sometimes you do something, and you know that you're doing something, but you can't stop it. I do love Bakura, and I guess I let my body get out of control. Damn hormones. But no one really needed to know that, did they?

I let Bakura drive for a little while. That did worry me a little, but he said he knew how to drive. And we were in a desert, and unless he hit a sand dune, we'd be ok. There were a few camels every few miles, but that's about it.

He got the hang of it, after putting his foot fully on the pedal... and learning to steer, and missing a few camels and riders shouting at us. According to Bakura, he shouldn't repeat what was said.

I took back over around five o'clock. Bakura commented on how he wasn't getting a driver's license anytime, ever.

_It's funny in a sadistic way; you yourself won't be around long enough to get one. I thought this to myself, not wanting to ruin his fun and simple laughter that he so rarely was allowed to enjoy._

Just some of my own thoughts: Bakura, like Ryou, is capable of having fun and laughing. But because he is a Yami, his fun is shrouded with sadistic urges. But one can change over time. Those are just my own theories at least. It would be interesting to figure out, but I'm not exactly going to tell Mokuba to study a Yami for a Science Fair Project. Just a long, drawn-out joke.

And I remember so well that the last words he had said to me four years ago were "Aishiteru. Sayonara, Yami Ryuu." It translated to "I love you. Goodbye, Dark Dragon." He cried a single tear, then disappeared, Ryou appearing in his place. He really was a good soul, despite all his previous actions.

"You know, I was getting the hang of it."

"Well, we're getting hear a lot more people, and I don't want to be locked up. You saw those warning signs at the airport, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." He looked out the window at the caravan. "Stupid people, I could still be driving if it wasn't for you." He grumbled.

"Don't worry, Ryou has a driver's license, so when we get back to Japan..."

I didn't notice the long look on his face until I had almost finished my sentence. "What? What is it?" I know I had bummed him out by commenting about Ryou, and I feel really bad now. I stopped the car and looked him over. He wasn't crying, just silent and seemingly zoned out.

"Nothing. It just feels... kind of like I'm going home after so many years, and yet like this place is so unfamiliar. I have mixed emotions. I love being back in the desert, the tomb raider side of me is pumping adrenaline through my veins; but I also see Japan as a home. But even in Egypt back then, I didn't have a place to really call home. I know it sounds like I'm rambling about nothing..."

"No, keep on." I found what he was saying interesting, I was learning more about him. I know that wasn't all that was bothering him, but...

"I haven't really belonged anywhere in either of my lives. The past, or now. I've always just been a part of Ryou, wanting to get away from him. But now that I am... I see how much pain it causes and at what cost..." He sighed. "I don't see why you had to be hurt as well."

He gazed at me with his deep brown eyes. They seemed harsh, yet like a light was shining through them. They had a dark, yet elegant and refined look to them, like he felt he was higher than everyone else, yet one so filled with conflicting emotions. Funny, they described him perfectly.

"You belong with me." I whispered. He flushed slightly and smiled a little, embarrassed. "Bakura, you've just got all these emotions huddled up inside you. You bottle them up, then let them out at the slightest provocation. You can tell me anything you want to."

He leaned over and put his head on my chest, sighing deeply.

Just then, the caravan started going at a much quicker pace, almost like they were scared.

Bakura's head shot up and I rolled down the window. The riders were yelling in Arabic and Bakura's eyes widened.

"The storm! It's coming this way!" He stuck his arm out the window. "And judging from the speed of the wind, it's going to catch up!"

I strained my eyes and saw the dark cloud of sand. Pushing down on the pedal, I floored it into a turnaround.

"Oh shit, oh shit!"

Bakura was yelling in Arabic, some words that according to his tone of voice, I should be glad he didn't translate.

We didn't get too far when the cloud overtook us. The pressure sent cracks into the windows, but didn't fully break them. The paint chipped off and the wind howled.

"Seto!" Bakura yelled, grabbing my hand. "Into the back! The back! And duck down!" He dragged me over and we ducked in classic tornado position. I prayed the glass wouldn't break. Bakura chanted in Arabic, some type of prayer. I caught the name 'Ra' a few times. Then he buried his face into my chest, like a young child scared out of his wits. I curled up with him, and waited.

Yami Bakura's POV:

The winds gradually died down. The tinkling of glass cracking slowed, then stopped altogether.

I dared myself to peek from the comfort of Seto's arms.

"I think it's over." He whispered softly, as if he would have raised his voice, it would have doomed us entirely.

I tried to look out the windows, but realized that they were almost completely covered in sand. There was a sunroof, and that wasn't covered, fortunately.

"Ra wills us to go on." I murmured, leaving the safety of Seto's embrace and tapping on the sunroof. The glass was cracked in so many places it wasn't funny, and to think that it could have come crashing down on us...

"Move." Seto stood, though bent over, and did an uppercut on the glass, shattering it all. It fell in a shower, leaving only the frame. There were bleeding cuts on his hand.

_Blood... I resisted the urge to lick it off._

"Here." He put his hands down to help give me a boost. Soon, I was standing on top of our rented car. Around, there was sand, a couple of straying camels, and more sand.

Seto expertly jumped out and looked around as well. "Ok, here's the situation." He mumbled to himself. "Our car is dead, we're stranded in the desert, there are a couple of camels, and we need to get to Luxor. I say, we grab the camels and go."

"Good plan."

"Five days. Then on camel, we'll be slowed, giving us about four left when we get to Luxor. We have enough time."

I noticed that Seto talked to himself a lot, but people who are alone often do such. I should know. I was always alone.

I walked up to the camels and took their harnesses. They followed without resistance. May the souls of the departed go into the afterlife peacefully.

Seto had started pulling out what small amounts of luggage we had. After tying them onto the camels and teaching him how to ride, we started off. He made a pretty accurate prediction, we wouldn't make it on camel for a while.

I bandaged his hand with some cloth torn from the blankets on the camel's back. Nothing happened during the course of the night or the next day. We just slept on camelback and kept riding, only stopping to replenish ourselves and to discreetly... use the bathroom.

We were dead tired and dirty after getting to Luxor, but we made it. If I had been a fool in Pharaoh's court, I would have danced for joy. But considering a Pharaoh would have ordered my death if seeing me... never mind.

I took a shower while Seto called Mokuba to tell him that we had arrived at Luxor. I'm guessing Mokuba asked what took so long for us to get there, because Seto said in a nervous voice: "Car trouble."

I dried my hair, brushed my teeth, and came out in my boxers. Seto flushed and told his brother that he needed to go take a shower, that we'd be home soon, and goodbye several times.

Walking past me, I noticed that his eyes darted slightly, then he quickened his pace and closed the door.

I laid down on one of the beds and rested my hands on the back of my neck. I heard the water running and imagined him in there. Hey, I'm the dark and obsessive, possessive side. I have an excuse.

But, how would the others react if they knew that Seto and I loved each other as he and Ryou had? And what about everything else going on? This adventure, the mental, physical, emotional, spiritual pain... it hurt. And if I had been the one to disappear, would Yugi and everyone else care? Would they cry or rejoice? Would Ryou himself care? I was never very nice to him. I mean, I never sexually abused him, but I DID hurt him badly, physically and mentally. And emotionally. And spiritually. Repenting unto him the pain that I had been dealt long before.

Tears made my eyes heavy. _Great, I'm going into yet another weak time. Why do I cry so much now, is it that I've become soft and weak? Or- or have I been reborn?_

Seto came out and saw me. "Bakura, are you alright?"

I wanted to lie and say yes, but... "Seto, no." Tears watered from my eyes, creating the fountains of salt once again.

"What's wrong?" He sat next to me. His voice held so much concern, what I now feared for some reason. Just the subliminal thought of what his love for me may cause others to do, what his love for me might cause me to do.

"Seto, everyone else... they wouldn't like the thought of us being together, even for this brief instant. They were ok with you and Ryou, but he- he isn't as evil as hell itself."

"You're not evil, not truly at least." His voice cracked as he spoke quietly. It was ever so slightly above a whisper.

"Yes I am!" I yelled so suddenly that it surprised even me. I couldn't stop yelling. "As a dark form, a Yami, I am living with malicious instincts. Do you know how much I am resisting the urge to hurt you? I am literally insane! I have to force myself not to beat you down and attempt to kill you!" _I can't let him love me, even though I so wanted to before. What is wrong with me? Why do my emotions shift so?_

"But because you are holding yourself back proves it. If you were as you describe yourself, you wouldn't hold yourself back." He put his arms around me.

"But no matter how hard I try-" new tears flowed, "No matter how hard I try, I still hurt you. Taking Ryou's place, yelling, everything! I am a danger to you."

He was silent. "You've been wanting to get that out, haven't you?"

I nodded.

"It doesn't matter that you are a danger. It doesn't matter what others would say about you and I. You and Ryou are one and the same. Two halves creating one. I love you bother." He used a finger to wipe a tear away. Just like my aibou, he was so forgiving. At least, as I had seen he was.

I love his hands. They seemed do gentle, loving. Yet strong, just like he is. And his eyes... don't get me started there.

"Don't cry, everything's gonna be alright."

"But you're strong. I'm weak for breaking down like that. I'm weaker than I accused Ryou for being."

"No, you are strong. I'll be there to help you; I'll always have you in my heart, even when you two are united." He held me close and ran his fingers through my hair. Oh my god, I felt the urges again...

"Seto, you've done so much for me, given me so much. Now, I should repay you." I ran my fingers along the side of his head and over his ear. I put my hand on his chest and traced it lower.

"What are you-" He was cut off as my hand found the object of its search.

"Don't worry, I think you'll like it." I pressed my lips to his and stuck my tongue into his mouth. I tasted chocolate; he had snuck a mint while I was showering.

His skin was still damp, his hair moist. He went along with me willingly as I laid back with him over me. His free hand caressed my face, wiped the last of the remnants of tears from my cheeks.

His hand then went down my side, slowly, waiting for any objection. None came; I had promised that next time... a moan escaped my lips as he started nibbling my ear, my neck, my chest...

We both lay bare, his body covering mine. His strong, firm body I desired ever since... so long ago. He seemed to explore my physique, searching with his gentle fingers. _This is what aibou experiences every time..._

My back arched upwards and a small, muffled yell escaped my lips. _Oh my god... more! I need him so badly..._

My head was swimming with to many thoughts about _him to focus on one directly. I couldn't focus on anything... my mind was too full._

I found myself over him and slowly going downwards, leaving trails of kisses along the way. For the sake of rating and personal embarrassment, I will not narrate this section any further.

I awoke the next morning, curled up with his arms around me and his mouth near my neck, breathing warm air onto me, making me tremble in pleasure. His eyes opened slowly, filled with sleep and drowsiness. I played asleep as he sat up. My eyes were partially open, so I saw him yawn and stretch, then turn towards me and smile. He leaned over and lightly kissed my neck, lips, forehead, then eyes.

"Hey, wake up." He put a hand on my shoulder and shook me very lightly. I pretended to awaken, then yawned.

"Ohayoo." I said my good morning sheepishly.

"Ohayoo." He kissed me again on the lips, leaving his taste there.

"To Luxor today."

"Yes, and our little adventure will come to an end."

Truthfully, I wouldn't mind it continuing a little longer.

Song of the Chapter:

**You'll Be In My Heart**

Phil Collins

Come stop your crying,

It'll be all right.

Just take my hand,

Hold it tight.

I will protect you

From all around you.

I will be here, don't you cry.  
  


For one so small,

You seem so strong.

My arms will hold you,

Keep you safe and warm.

This bond between us

Can't be broken.

I will be here, don't you cry.  
  


'Cause you'll be in my heart.

Yes, you'll be in my heart.

From this day on,

Now and forever more.

You'll be in my heart,

No matter what they say.

You'll be here

In my heart, always.  
  


Why can't they understand

The way we feel?

They just don't trust

What they can't explain.

I know we're different but,

Deep inside us,

We're not that different at all.  
  


And you'll be in my heart.

Yes, you'll be in my heart.

From this day on,

Now and forever more.  
  


Don't listen to them,

'Cause what do they know?

We need each other,

To have, to hold.

They'll see in time.

I know.  
  


When destiny calls you,

You must be strong.

I may not be with you,

But you've got to hold on.

They'll see in time.

I know.

We'll show them together,  
  


'Cause you'll be in my heart.

Yes, you'll be in my heart.

From this day on,

Now and forever more.

Oh, you'll be in my heart,

No matter what they say.

You'll be here in my heart, always.

Always.  
  


I'll be with you...

I'll be there for you always,

Always and always.

Just look over your shoulder...

Just look over your shoulder,

And I'll be there.

Yes, I am packing in SO MUCH YAMI BAKURA ANGST! And I make people feel sorry for him cause he's so mean in the series... so how do you think I portrayed the held-back emotions of pain and insanity? I think I coulda stressed them more, creating more audience-pity... but I think you've had a lotta that, right?

Many people attempt to kill me for not writing the lemon part as much out. I shoulda, but some people want to read this, but not it be NC-17. I too ain't old enough, being 14... but oh well. As said, I'm kinda embarrassed to write too descriptive, even though I've planned it out and everything.

I can't even give you a guess for how much longer it'll be. It won't be as long as Yami Ryuu, Shiro Tenshi.

So, what do you peeps think about Mokuba becoming a REALLY good duelist? And what are your views on same sex couples ADOPTING? Hm, I'll write how it goes no matter what; I just want your views too.

Oh, notes from fellow authors: My friend Ka/Icewolf/Yugi's Angel is gonna put up a humor fic sometime bout a road trip with Seto, Bakura, and Yami Yugi. I want you to read it when she does... she's on this under 'Silent Angel' and the fic will have SETO/BAKURA.

-Wildwolf

The infamous Seto/Bakura writer


	4. Ritual chapter... almost done!

**Akutenshi**

Ok, today, I think, is almost the last chapter. Maybe one more after this? Depends... I dunno. I think this'll be the ritual chapter, and next will be tying up the ends. I tried to lengthen it, but couldn't!

**Chapter 4-**

Yami Bakura's POV:

"Wait a second, they let you just walk in?" My eyes bulged, I imagine.

"Yeah, I guess so. Only a fee for entering. Guided tours if you want them." Seto's eyes scanned the brochure.

"Damn, something of this much importance and they just _let people walk around? Why, if they were back in my time, they wouldn't be able to be here, period! Unless they were workers!" I'm sorry, it pissed me off that this holy place could be overrun by... tourists!_

"Hence why the documentary talked about reluctance..." Seto mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." He shook his head. "Just, this little documentary I watched once on the Valley of the Kings. Tourists strip the land of its beauty."

"You should have seen it back when it was young. The beauty of my time, so exotic compared to this."

He put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me with this... look of faith in his eyes. "I believe you." His sapphire-colored eyes penetrated my soul and made my stomach twist in a good way. He was so easy to fall back in love with...

So, as we had exchanged money earlier at the hotel, we paid the Egyptian pounds and entered with groups of other bustling tourists from every corner of the world. Mostly Americans, duh.

I guess we stood out some, given the multiple glances, second glances, and full-out stares that we were gaining. Seto was about a head taller than most of the people. And he wasn't wearing his jacket, so his long, powerful arms shown from the short sleeves of his dark green shirt. Me? I had white hair and was only... Ok, so my body was about nineteen. I myself was millenniums old. But that's beside the point.

I sound I sound rather annoying and chatty, but it's because I'm focusing my mind off of what was coming. I had rather liked having Seto all to myself, not sharing him with my lighter half. But the smile on his face erased any rebellious thoughts I had.

Suddenly, I felt my Ring jerk.

"Whoa!" I started running with it, as not to look even more strange.

"B-Bakura?" Seto chased after me.

My Ring led me outside of the crowds and to a more secluded area. No one was around, given that there were no tombs here. At least, none that were found...

"Here! It's here, somewhere." Yes, I remembered the landscape. Ah, those ruins there, the place where guards stood to direct the workers. And there, a smaller tomb that was hardly worth pillaging. Yes, Malik had found that one, not me. And over there, a worker's burial grave. Yes, it was all coming back now...

"Where's the entrance?" Seto looked around, Copenhagen blue eyes scanning the desert for any clue to the puzzle in which we were partaking.

"Around here somewhere... hidden." My Ring stopped pulling and just glowed. Not just from the sun, but from the power it was receiving from the tomb in whence it came.

"So, where is it?" He sounded a little impatient.

"I don't know..." I started scanning around and walking. "It should be here..."

"Ah!" Seto yelled.

I whipped around in time to see him fall into a hole in the sand.

I started running to the spot. "Seto! Seto, are you ok? My God, if you fell and got hurt-"

"Hey, ow, I'm all right. Just fell down a hole and landed on my ass. Nothing broken, just..." He was silent. I could see the top of his head in the darkness, just barely. "I think we found it."

"Ok, I'm coming in!" Then I realized that we didn't bring any equipment...

"Now Bakura, you're going to have to jump. I'll catch you, ok? And be sure to bring the flashlight, ok?"

I willed myself, and jumped-

"Oof!" I stopped suddenly as Seto caught me in his arms.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just not used to jumping like that... shoulda brought a ladder." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the flashlight. Turning it on, I saw the ruins in which I remembered from so long ago... Turning to Seto, I saw that he had a few scratches on his face, two near the corners of his eyes.

"You're hurt."

"Hey, a torch." Seto changed the subject and pointed to the wall that my light was trained on. "Too bad we don't have a lighter."

"Actually..." I pulled one out of my other pocket. I started walking to the wall.

"You carry around lighters?"

"Yeah, in case of emergency. I thought there may have been a situation like this, so I brought one. Remember, I was in this tomb before, and I knew how dark is was."

"Oh."

I lit the torch and saw within a radius of our surroundings. Light glimmered off of the jewels that were still here, what Malik and I had not taken. And there was the sarcophagus, against the wall. The lid glinted of gold and jewels, the finally resting place of the High Priest.

"This look familiar?" Seto held a hood of sorts, a type of ancient head protection against the sun. A familiar name was embroidered in Egyptian on it.

"Yes..." I took it. It was mine, from way back then. I put it on, remembering last time.

Across from the sarcophagus was a statue of a jackal. It was made of black stone and in the lay-down position with its delicate front paws curving over the edge. My Ring drew me to it. It glowed brighter than ever as I drew closer and closer.

"I-I think this is where we need to be." I took off the Ring as Seto drew closer. "Here. Hold this." I handed it to him and placed a hand on the giant emerald that lay on the jackal's breast. "Now, concentrate..."

"On what?" But then he seemed overtaken by something- a mystical force. He started chanting in ancient Egyptian, the language of the Pharaoh, the High Priest, and the Sennen items. It was almost as if the High Priest himself had re-risen and was performing it.

I smiled and concentrated on Ryou, and chanted to myself in the ancient tongue. The Sennen Ring glowed and an image of Ryou came from it. Seto's expression did not change; his eyes seemed dead, as if he were a moving statue of the finest stone.

But then, he snapped out of the trance and shook his head. His arm drooped down. "W-what happened?"

"I don't know." I should be unified now... but I didn't feel any different.

"The soul in question cannot be revived." A powerful voice declared.

Seto gasped. "What? We performed the ritual and everything! And we aren't out of time, we still have a few more days until the new moon! Why not?" He hit at the statue, pounded on it till his wrist bled on the worn, chipped stone. He cried, and blood flowed from the wound near his eyes, which had opened up from the stress. Tears of blood, ketsurui, mixed tears of sadness.

"Why-why can't he? Why? Damn you! Damn you... why?" He let out another sob.

"Seto..." I felt so helpless. He was despaired and I felt myself to blame. "Why?" Tears flowed from my eyes as well, droplets at first, then fell as a stream down my cheeks. I don't know what the hell I started doing next.

"I invoke Ra." I whispered. "Anubis, take the soul of the damned and renew the soul of the pure. Ra, remove the darkness with light, replace my soul on the Earth with my light." As I said, I was mindlessly babbling. But what came out seemed to work.

The jewel on the statue's breast glowed a brilliant green. A light shot out from it and pierced straight through my heart.

"Ah!" Pain engulfed my body, my god!

"Bakura!" Seto tried to pull me from the light, but to no good. It just hurt more than helped, it was as if a bar had actually materialized through my body. "Bakura, no..." He cried, this time for me...

I forced a smile. "Yami Ryuu, I must. For you and Shiro Tenshi to be together again, I must. I-I don't mind dying if it brings your happiness."

Sure, he'd be trapped for eternity with the Ring as I was, but he'd have Seto.

_I resolve, for now and forever, I resolve. May my sacrifice do something good, my worthless life now have meaning. I resolve. I felt myself fading into light._

"Whoa." The light echoed my voice, magnified it. I saw normally, I saw my self from all angles, I felt as if my mind would explode!

I took a step. I felt nothing, but heard the steps as if I had been on tile.

"What is this, limbo?" Was I going to heaven or hell? "Probably hell."

I guessed why it didn't work. Some part of my brain backed out of it, I can tell. So because of me, it didn't work.

"Yami Ryuu... Seto!" Warm tears flooded my eyes and fell. "I don't want to leave you! I-I don't..." I didn't even know if it worked, so he could be all alone... I sank to my knees.

My vision returned to normal and I heard footsteps coming towards me. Looking up, I saw my other half.

"Yami? You and Seto came to get my back." He reached a hand to help me up, which I took.

I only nodded in reply.

"But in your heart you still wanted to be with him."

I nodded again. I didn't feel bad for it, that's how I was.

"And yet here you are, standing at the crossroads, willing to give yourself to let me come back. Why?" He stared at me, his deep dark-brown eyes filled with confusion.

"Because, I couldn't stand Seto being so depressed." I put a hand on his shoulder and he flinched. "He's missed you."

Ryou touched his ring, his wedding ring. "The truth is, another reason it didn't work is because I myself wasn't willing either. Yes, I wanted to come back, but wasn't willing to be a part of you."

"We both want him."

"Love him."

"We both want to go back."

Ryou smiled. "Maybe we really are closer than we thought." He shuffled nervously. "Seto still has your Millennium Ring, so we can use mine." He took it off and held it out towards me. "Take it as well. We both need to be holding it."

I put my hand over his. It was warm and shaking. The Ring hung between us.

He started whispering something, and something flowed from my lips. Egyptian. Our voices flowed together, I felt a strange new sense. I don't know what it was. I felt as if there was another part of me, a new extension to my mind, my very soul.

"Bakura! Ryou!" It sounded so far off, Seto's voice.

_Let's go._

Ryou Bakura's POV:

"Seto!" A ringing started in my head. It turned into the chant of ancient priests, louder and louder. "Ah!" I held my ears shut. "Seto!" I squeezed my eyes shut, the pain...!

"Ryou!" I felt arms wrap around me and hold me close. A warm body I knew so well, held me close so many times, and yet didn't. The memories of both halves flooded my mind. Who was I now? Both of them. They were me, they made me up.

My hand grasped a shirt, his. Slowly, the world grew lighter, as if candles were being lit in a dark room, one by one. His silhouette, his smile, his eyes.

"Seto."

"Ryou, you're back." He hugged me again, tears flowing freely down his cheeks, wetting my face and mixing with my tears.

Tears of pain, tears of hope, renewal, gratitude, and love. True love, that could not be described by words. Even if it could, no adjective could express the intensity... only actions could say it.

"Yes, we both are." My whispered. My lips touched his cheek and searched for his lips. To kiss his now...

I felt his tongue enter my mouth. Oh God, the warmth I felt from him... I felt so near him, like we were as one as my two halves.

Slowly, we stood up and I looked around the dim tomb, amazed by it all. Seto walked around me and fastened the Ring around my neck.

"There, now you are Ryou Bakura."

I nodded, happy to be back, happy with the results of this union.

"So, Shiro and Akutenshi as one. Who do they become?"

"Light and Dark create shadows, both yet neither. Kurayami."

"Kurayami Tenshi? Yeah, I like." He pulled me close. Not to kiss me, but to embrace me. I felt his heart beating in unison, my love. If only words could describe... Then we pulled apart and he sighed. "Well, let's get out of here. This place kind of scares me."

I nodded and followed him to the hole.

"We have a problem..." He suddenly mumbled.

"Oh yeah..." We hadn't brought a ladder...

Looking around, I went to see if Malik and I had left anything useful.

I saw a figure out of the corner of my eye. A spirit seemed to apparate before me. The spirit of the priest who rested in this tomb. He pointed to the corner, where a ladder stood.

I nodded.

He too nodded, then waved. He didn't want to bring us harm, but wanted to help. I could see it in his beautiful Copenhagen Blue eyes.

"Seto, a ladder!" I ran over and grabbed it, within inches of the spirit that only I could see.

"Good! You and Malik were smart to have left it."

"We kind of had no choice..."

It was rotted some, but not enough to pose a danger. It was well preserved, and something told me that the High Priest had to do with that somehow.

We climbed up, me behind Seto.

"Thank you, Seto." I whispered, looking at the figure, who nodded and disappeared.

"Here." Seto Kaiba held out an arm and I took it. He helped me up.

"That was interesting."

"Oh yeah." He nodded. "Let's never do that again." He took another look at me. "There are so many restrained emotions in which I wish to put forth right now, but cannot. I would not mind tackling you right here and now, but will control myself."

I smiled. He was being a little perverted, but I so wanted him now too. Ryou had missed him all that time, and so wanted him.

He took my hand and we left.

"Ok Mokuba, calm down. I already have your brother refusing to let me go." I sighed. He was taking it a little hyperly... for good reason.

"Yeah, but oh God! When will you two be home?"

"We're getting back to Cairo tomorrow and a plane the day after. We'll be back by that evening. Hopefully by six or seven."

Seto was laying non-too-gracefully on the bed in his underwear, asleep, his arm still wrapped around my waist.

"Mokuba, I have to go. Go to bed, ok?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Aw... guess I'll see you and Seto in a few days."

"Bye Mokuba." I hung up. The sound woke Seto up. Funny, he wasn't usually a light sleeper. He sat up and yawned.

"How's Mokuba?"

"Fine, just waiting for us to some home." I got up and changed into my light shirt and shorts. Then I turned out the light and crawled under the covers.

"So, about what I was restraining earlier..." Seto drew me closer and I let him. I felt his chest against my back. "I missed you, so badly."

"I missed you too, Seto. Half of me was with you, but half was lost."

"But now I have all of you at once." He kissed my neck. I missed him doing that, I've missed him, period. And yet, I had been with him all that time.

It's complex really... but what did it matter now? I was back in his arms, complete. There was nothing I wanted more.

Seto's POV:

We boarded a flight back to Japan. I was so happy and relieved, I didn't notice the stares Ryou and I were receiving. He was asleep the majority of the trip. He must still be tired out from the ritual and... other... never mind.

But sitting there on the plane while others slept, reading a long book, and having Ryou sleeping with his arm around mine and leaned up against me was just peaceful. Lord of the Rings, great book.

Somehow, it was evening, despite the fact we left in the afternoon. It has to do with the rotation of the Earth and all. On the way here, we were moving with the sun, now we were moving against. Complex...

We started going down and people woke up one by one. Each yawned and rubbed their eyes, checked their belongings, and started packing their carry-ons.

"Come on Ryou." I called as I grabbed the luggage and started for the parking lots.

"Coming." He caught up and relieved me of part of my burden. "Was-was my Light half really worth the journey?"

Seto smiled sadly. "Of course, and I would have done the same for your Dark half as well."

"Thank you Seto."

"Welcome. Anything for you, Kurayami Tenshi."

I was going to flag down a taxi, but a car honked.

"Seto, look!" Ryou pointed.

I turned and saw my car. _My car. Jounouchi's head was sticking out the driver's window._

"What are you guys doing here?" Ryou asked.

"What are you doing in my car?"

The door opened and Mokuba jumped out. "Seto!" He hugged me and I returned the embrace. "I missed you so much!"

"You were successful?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not trying to kill anyone, am I?" Ryou smiled.

"Hop in!" Jounouchi yelled. "I'm in a particularly good mood. It's not every day one gets to drive one of Kaiba's cars."

This particular one was a limo, so everyone could fit.

"Jounouchi, who let you drive it?"

He pointed at Mokuba, knowing that I couldn't be mad at my little brother.

"Welcome back Bakura!" Anzu greeted.

"It must have been awesome." Honda speculated. "What happened?"

"Yeah, I want to know." This phrase or others like it hovered around.

I told them everything. Err, both of us did. I don't know if they grasped it all, but I told them.

Ryou had fallen asleep again. He could have heaven's slumber when we got home, but I let him fall asleep anyway.

"Hey, who's hungry?" Jounouchi asked.

Various forms of "me" replied.

We ate out at a GOOD restaurant, despite the casual, if not slightly dirty, clothing. I caught a few people mumbling about "kids".

Ryou and I paid for it. What, did you expect Yugi to? The kid works in a card store with his should-be-dead-by-now grandfather. Never mind.

"Luckily, it's summer. School's not back yet." Ryou sighed, leaning against me and putting one arm around my waist. He's going to be a second year in law school. He's trying to become a lawyer, and he's damn good at it in my opinion. He could lie with the most innocent face...

Song of the Chapter:

**If Tears Could Bring You Back To Me**

**Midnight Suns**

How will I start tomorrow without you here

Who's heart will guide me

All the answers disappear

Is it too late, are you too far gone to stay best friends forever

Did you ever have to go away 

What will I do you know, I'm only half without you

How will I make it through

If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way

What I would do, what I would give if you returned to me 

Someday, somehow, someway…

If my tears could bring you back to me…

I've called you a notion if you'd sail on home again

Waves of emotion will carry you and all they can

Just luck will guide you and your heart will chart the course

Soon you'll be drifting into the arms of your true north

Look in my eyes; you'll see a million tears have gone by

And still they're not dry…

If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way

What I would do, what I would give if you returned to me

Someday, somehow, someway…

If my tears could bring you back to me…

I'd hold you close and shout the words

I only wish were before

For one more chance, for one last dance

(?)

And I would laugh and know…

If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way

What I would do, what I would give if you returned to me

Someday, somehow, someway…

If my tears could bring you back to me…

If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way

What I would do, what I would give if you returned to me

Someday, somehow, someway…

If my tears could bring you back to me…

Ok, I admit that woulda been better towards the beginning, but that's beside the point. Rather, I was trying to find a song having to do with reuniting, but found that this came to mind. Thank you Pokemon... I love this song, even if I did hear it on a Pokemon CD. But I liked Pokemon, so blah. And no, I could never find all the lyrics...

So, what do peeps think so far? I'm definitely going into a writing career, maybe write the original story that I'm working on now, then publish it when I turn eighteen. Damn the fact I'm only fourteen.

Bakura looks like he could be a lawyer, I swear!

Ok, maybe two more chapters if I can extend it... yeah, maybe. The chapter with Mokuba... then ending... yep, two more! -^_^- Short chappies, but oh well! But this chapter sucked! It sucked! It wasn't angsty enough nor anything else! It sucked! **slaps self**

DeathStar... **sniffles** That was mean...! I tried...! **sniffles cough hack gag choke die**

Aiden: Crap...

Micheal: **pokes her with his foot** I think she...

Quatre: I'll use this card! **places a card on some invisible... thingy** Author reborn!

Wildwolf: Nani...?

Wolfmon: Quatre, stupid joke. Very, very stupid joke. Bad joke, joke doesn't deserve to live.

Quatre: -^_^-'...

Wildwolf: Yeah, that's my view on things that hurt mentally, see them as comedy. At least try, lest I go depressive. Blah... And I do admit that MANY other stories are angstier. I've probably written angstier. But hey, I thought it was good for my capabilities. Neh... I'm in an angsty mood, still cause of Saturday. Seto-san... **sniffles**

But hey, it's cool being one of the only Seto/Bakura writers. I'm not the ONLY one, that has pros and cons. Pro: I'm not alone. Con: I'm... not alone. Loss of uniqueness. But hey, I released something and changed something, so I feel damn special! I released the plague of Seto/Bakura kawaiiness! Sayonara minna-chan!

-Wildwolf

The infamous Seto/Bakura writer


	5. The Duel Monsters Final!

**Akutenshi**

Ok, just an epilogue after this...

Sorry it took so long... I was in California! San Diego and LA, almost three weeks. Well, here's the next chapter, based around Mokuba and a tournament!

I can't type duels, so blah!

**Chapter 5-**

Ryou Bakura's POV:

"And here we are for the World Duel Monsters Championship!" The announcer blared over the speaker. "We are in the Final Round with American Champion, Spencer Goodall and Japanese Champion, our very own Mokuba Kaiba. And along with the prize money, both duelists have agreed to wager their most powerful card."

We sat in a private box- Seto, Yami Yugi, Yugi, Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, and I. Seto had an arm wrapped around my waist and was squeezing me rather hard.

"He's wagering his best card?"

I looked up at him. "Doesn't that mean-?"

Seto just nodded. I felt vibrations coming from his body.

"Seto, calm down. Mokuba's going to do just fine."

"I-I know, but... I just remember myself sitting down there, and it's hard for me to not be nervous." He studied Mokuba's opponent. "Kid looks easy enough, but then again, so does Yugi and that doesn't stop him."

"Hey!" Yugi got up and gave Seto a frown. Yami Yugi, smirking, came from behind and put him in a strangle hold.

"Hey, let go!" Seto yelled.

"Not till you take that back!" Yami laughed with a bit of insanity in his voice.

"Hey y'all, Yugi's Yami's got Kaiba in a choke!" Jounouchi yelled.

"Ok, stop! Yugi!" I wanted to stop this before someone, namely _my Seto, got hurt. Seeing as how my pleading didn't work, I grabbed Yami's wrist and gave him the best glare I could conjure up from my dark half._

Yami raised an eyebrow at me and just backed away slowly. Good.

I sat back down and wrapped my arms around Seto's neck. He flushed as I laid my head on his chest. Ok, so I was acting jealous, and angry, but how would you feel in the occasion?

"Ok, quit the mushy stuff, the duel's starting!" Honda announced.

The kid Spencer sent out Gaia, the Fierce Knight and laid down a magic card. Mokuba drew his card and kept an etched look on his face, not revealing whether or not his card was a good one. He put a card facedown in defense mode and a magic card as well.

"He defended on his first move?" Anzu asked.

"Isn't that kinda bad?" Honda looked over at Yami, Yugi, Seto, and I.

"Not necessarily." Yugi answered.

Spencer destroyed the facedown card. Mokuba drew a card and laid down another magic card.

"I now lay down Judge Man!" Mokuba yelled in a clear voice that echoed around the arena. Just like his brother, he had the confidence to win.

"But isn't Judge Man weaker than Gaia?"

Yami just nodded.

"Hah! Your Judge Man is no match for my Knight! Gaia!"

"Ah, but the Magic card I had laid down was Invigoration, raising Earth type monsters' attack points by 500, making my Judge Man have 2600, compared to your Knight's 2300."

Spencer was left with 1700 life points and his Gaia destroyed.

"Good move Mokuba!" Basically everyone in the box yelled, along with many of Mokuba's fans in the audience.

He flashed a smile at the cameras.

"And now that it's my turn, I'll play the Flame Swordsman!" He played the card and set down another facedown magic card.

"That's my card!" Jounouchi grinned triumphantly. "It'll kick any monster's butt!"

"Hm, I that kid has something..." Seto whispered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know, but my dragons don't like it."

I looked out onto the field. Yeah, my darker half knew something too. Yami was also glaring out at that kid. Spencer didn't have an item, but I was willing to bet he had a card in there that was very powerful. There had to be a reason he was the champion from America.

"Jounouchi." Seto called. "Hand me my laptop."

"Huh? Why?" But he did anyway, then went back to watching the duel.

Seto opened the computer and started typing up something.

Spencer had pulled out Summoned Skull. "And I attach Dark Energy, raising it equal to your Judge Man." He turned over his facedown card. "But then, I play also Yami, changing the field to a dark field, raising my Summoned Skull another 200 points up to 2900, higher than your Judge Man. Now, attack!"

The demon destroyed the Judge Man, lower Mokuba's life points to 1700.

"Ok then, I switch Flame Swordsman to defense mode and play Dark Magician with a Book of Spells attached to it, making it equal to your Summoned Skull. Your move."

"Now, I turn over my own card, Sword of Dark Destruction! Now Summoned Skull, attack the Dark Magician!"

"Not so fast!" Mokuba yelled, flipping over a trap card. "I have reverse trap here now. And since you just played down a card that raised your attack by 400, it is lowered even further by that amount. My Dark Magician is at 2100 for this turn, but your Summoned Skull is at 1700."

Another 400 shaved off of Spencer, leaving him at 1300.

Mokuba destroyed quite a few monsters, slowly shaving Spencer down to a mere 200 life points. By this time, Mokuba had quite an arsenal for a team: Dark Magician, Flame Swordsman with a power up, Cyber Commando with a power up, Magician of Faith in Defense, and Curse of Dragon. Also, a single magic card face down.

Spencer had a Dark Magician of his own out. The two mirrored each other perfectly. But, it was Spencer's turn.

He started laughing in a low voice, but it crescendo-ed greatly.

"Ah! Here is it! His files!" Seto yelled suddenly. I looked at the boy's profile and saw his line up of power cards.

"It took ya this long?" Jounouchi asked.

"Well, it was guarded with much security. I wonder why?" Seto had a lot of sarcasm in his voice.

Yami's eyes widened. "Seto, look." He pointed at the screen.

Seto's eyes and mine followed his finger.

"What is it?" Honda asked, eyes still glued to the field.

Seto stared at the American boy; fear struck his face "He has-"

"Tri-Horned Dragon!" Spencer laid down his card and a dragon of pure evil took the field. It had three horns upon its head, two along its face, and many lining its back.

"The Tri-Horned..." Seto stared in bewilderment. "A damned dragon that is almost equal to the Blue Eyes in strength. It is a dark dragon, the exact opposite of Blue Eyes. I don't see how a punk like him could have gotten it, it doesn't even have a card code!"

"Then, how can he defeat it?" I looked at the card stats. 2850 attack. Mokuba's Dark Magician could defeat it, unless...

"And along with my Tri-Horned, I play Dragon Treasure, raising its stats even higher!"

Mokuba shook visibly as the audience gave a gasp.

"But now it's much stronger than the Blue Eyes!"

"And to give a bit of mercy, I attack your Curse of Dragon, destroying it with ease."

Mokuba fearfully drew a card and put it face down in defense, then placed a magic card down as well.

"That ends my turn."

"Ok then, I shall attack the card you just put face down!"

Mokuba turned it over, revealing the Blue Eyes White Dragon!

"What?"

"He stole my cards?!" Seto suddenly stood, almost knocking me over.

"But," Mokuba started. "I use the Reinforcements, raising my defense up by 800! So, my dragon is safe this turn."

"Ah yes, this turn."

"Mokuba." Seto whispered as he sat back down. It was so low that even I, pressed against his body, could barely hear it.

"Seto, your brother has a plan, believe me. He knows something, and he plans on using it to his advantage."

"You may be right, but what?"

"We'll see, my love, we'll see."

He rested the lower half of his face on my head and continued watching the battle, waiting for whatever finishing move Mokuba may make during this turn. "My hope, Ryou."

"Play your pathetic turn." Spencer taunted as a bully would.

Mokuba drew his card, possibly the last one he'd draw in this duel.

"As you know," Spencer continued, "we each betted our best card. Your Blue Eyes, obviously. My Tri-Horned. Tempting, is it not?"

"Shut up." Mokuba muttered, though it was magnified by the microphones. He looked at each of his cards, then the Tri-Horned, then to Spencer's now-forgotten Dark Magician. He got this confident, yet mysterious smirk that so reminded me of his brother. "There is a reason that I am related to the previous champion of Duel Monsters, and that you will soon see. You will see what happens when you put your faith into your cards. When you believe in the heart of the cards."

"What is he going to do?" Came the whisper, both from in the box and outside.

"As you see," Mokuba began, "each of the cards out here were placed purposely, even the weaker ones. Each one has a special meaning to me." He pointed at the card on the left-hand side. "Anzu Mazaki, the Magician of Faith. Yugi Mutou and his Yami, the Dark Magician. Honda Hiroto, the Cyber Commando. Katsuya Jounouchi, the Flame Swordsman. And finally, my brother, Seto Kaiba, the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Each person plays a part in my life, and also the duel. Each a piece in this design that I have been creating. I wanted you to play your best card."

"What the hell are you rambling about?" Spencer yelled.

I knew what Mokuba was trying to say. He had a card for everyone in this room, except me. The favorites of everyone, except one...

Seto held me closer. He knew too. I could feel his heartbeat quickening.

"But there is one more person whom has played a role in my life, and I have not revealed his favorite yet. Ryou Bakura." He placed a hand on the magic card and flipped it over. "The Change of Heart! And with this card, I will take control of your dragon and destroy your Dark Magician!"

The dragon turned on the magician, destroying it, and bringing Spencer's points to zero.

"What the hell?" The American duelist glared at Mokuba, who just shot him a confident look.

"I have won." He turned and waited for the podium to lower fully, before stepping off and walking away.

The stadium, which had been silent, suddenly came to life with cheering.

"Go Mokuba!"

"You rule!"

"He's still not as good as Yuge, or Yami Yuge."

"I dunno Jounouchi..."

"Hey!" The two in question yelled, one pouting and the other glaring.

"He was right." I smirked. "There was a reason he's your brother."

Seto smiled then took my hand. He led me, at a rather quick pace, to where Mokuba was waiting at the entrance to the arena. He stood up from his place against the wall and, smirking, came over to us. Seto's hand left mine as he gave his brother a high-five and a hand shake. The others joined us.

"Did good, little brother."

"Hey, learned from the best." He shrugged.

"You still think I was the best? Are you ever going to grow up?"

"Hey, you're still my hero. Plus, on that note, I'm beating the best."

Seto laughed. "I'm ready to admit you're better than me, I don't play anymore." He paused. "Now, about my cards..."

"Hey, you would have let me borrow them if I asked. So, I saved you the trouble..." He trailed off, purposely letting his gaze sweep the room. I knew what was coming. He always did this...

"And?" Seto cocked his eye and crossed his arms.

"And... when I finally thought of it, I thought you may have been busy, given that it was after nine at night, if you know what I mean..." He turned and sprinted.

Seto turned red in aggravation and embarrassment as he ran after his brother. Mokuba joked like that a lot... and the result was always Seto chasing him.

I just sighed and shook my head.

"Hey, this may be interesting to watch." Jounouchi started running after them.

"Yeah, it just may." Honda raced after.

"Hey, wait for us!" Yugi grabbed his Yami's wrist and they started running.

Anzu just shook her head and gave me a look.

"May as well." I shrugged and we ran after them.

Song Chapter:

**With All Your Heart**

**Plus One**

You make this world a better place  
When you try your best each day  
Just listen and your heart will show the way  
It will make you strong inside  
Every time you do what's right  
In a time of darkness you'll find light  
  
You'll find you have the courage within  
(Courage within)  
To fight for what you truly do believe in  
  
With all your heart  
I know you can do anything  
With a little faith you can reach right up to  
The highest star  
  
There's no mountain you can't climb  
Just look inside your heart you'll find  
The strength inside  
All you have to do is try  
With all your heart  
  
There's a difference you can make  
So never underestimate  
The power of what one can really do  
Nothing's going to stand in your way  
(Nothing's gonna stand in your way)  
'Cause now you know you've got what it takes

  
To save the day  
  
With all your heart  
I know you can do anything  
With a little faith you can reach right up to  
The highest star  
  
There's no mountain you can't climb  
Just look inside your heart you'll find  
The strength inside  
All you have to do is try  
With all your heart  
  
If you start to stumble  
And if you start to fall  
(If you start to fall)  
Just keep reaching for your dreams  
And know you're going to catch them all  
  
With all your heart  
(With all your heart)  
You know you can do anything  
With a little faith you can reach right up to  
The highest star  
  
There's no mountain you can't climb  
Just look inside your heart you'll find  
The strength inside  
All you have to do is try  
With all your heart  
  
All your heart  
(All your heart)  
With all your heart

The chapter's about faith, so blah. My head hurts... I actually wrote this before the previous chapter... cause I couldn't get it out of my head.

Ka-chan's gonna put up a Seto/Yami fic SOMEDAY... after she types it and posts... after her humor fic too.

DeathStar, I wasn't really depressed cause of reviews, it was cause I keep on re-watching the Seto vs. Pegasus episode and it always makes me cry and be depressed. Sumimasen! **bows** 


	6. Epilogue

**Akutenshi-**

Ok, I finally got around to typing this... hard though.

**gets pelted by sharp pointy objects for intensifying the wait by not updating for a very long time**

Ack! **runs and hides in her Happy Room**

**From hiding place** I know, the last chappie sucked cause I got tired of checking with the cards every move, and blah... and don't kill me... **scented candles get to her** Aw, rosy goodness... **grins like an idiot**

**Epilogue-**

Seto's POV:

We had one more large thing to do with out life. It was more Ryou's idea, but you try arguing with him.

The bell announced our presence.

"Yes? Oh..." The attendant looked us over, eyeing us like she was trying to figure out something.

"Same sex couple." I mumbled, being annoyed by her stare. "I am Seto Kaiba, and this is Ryou Bakura."

"Oh, yes! Sit down; I assume you're here to adopt a child?"

"Yes." Ryou nodded timidly.

"Well, you do know that with your..." She fumbled with words, "state, you will be under closer observation and will have more difficulty with papers, correct?"

"Yes." I nodded. I had been through it before, not hard. And these places don't check up on the children anyway, at least not thoroughly enough. If they had, they may have noticed the maltreatment of Mokuba and I.

I felt a small tug on my jacket. Turning, I saw a small boy around eleven standing there. He ran a hand through dark hair.

"Um, mister? Hello, my name is Rob. I don't mean to sound rude, but... if you can, would you take my brother and I? I mean, I just want him to get to a good home, and I need to be there to watch over him. As I said, I don't mean to be rude."

"Robert, go back with the other children."

"Yes ma'am." He turned and walked off, dark eyes staring at the ground.

"I'm sorry; he asks everyone he gets the chance to that. He and his brother moved here from America, and their parents died and well, they came to us eventually."

"Seto." Ryou put a hand on my shoulder, his eyes giving me a message only I could tell.

"May we meet Robert and his brother?" I asked. Ryou smiled.

I know what he was trying to say. At least, in my own words. This kid, he seemed so much like myself when I was younger. He could end up another me, abused and cold. I couldn't let that happen.

"Yes sir." She picked up a radio. "Mr. Yazaki, send in Robert and Brennan."

The same boy from earlier walked in, a smaller figure clutching his arm. He sent a small relieved glance in our direction, but popped back to a serious look quickly.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Bakura wish to speak to you two."

Ryou and I stood and turned to the two. The younger- Brennan- shied slightly, hiding behind his brother.

"She probably told you I ask everyone what I asked you."

I only nodded.

"I don't, only people I think Brennan would feel safe with. Some people who come in here, no one would ever be able to trust."

"But you trust us?"

Robert nodded.

Ryou smiled, lowered himself down, and held out a hand to Brennan. The boy stared at him for about half a minute, and slowly separated from Robert and touched Ryou's sleeve, before clutching onto it tightly.

A small almost-unnoticeable smile etched Robert's face. "So, are you considering?"

Ryou again glanced at me, then to Brennan, who was still clutching his arm, and then back to me again with a slight nod.

I smiled slightly. "Not considering." I turned to the attendant and nodded.

She gave a surprised look and fumbled through papers, pulling out a large stack. Ryou's mouth almost dropped, but I expected it.

"You do realize that it will be a few months still before being able to take them home with you, correct?"

"Yes."

The months passed by quicker than I thought they would. Between work, home, Mokuba's tournaments, and Ryou's insistent frequent visits, not much time seemed to have been cleared.

We had fixed up a room for both of them- Rob had wanted them to be in the same room.

Mokuba was in the back seat, foot twitching at a high speed.

We entered the front office. A small face peered in through a window and the door opened quickly. Brennan ran in and flung himself at Ryou, hugging him viciously. Ryou laughed. Nonetheless, it looked very cute. The boy had taken to Ryou very rapidly.

Rob walked in slower. We acknowledged each other with our typical nod.

"Ready to come home with us?" Ryou asked.

Brennan nodded furiously.

I took care of what was left to be done, and we were off with two new people. After all the months of paperwork, examinations, questioning, prejudice, it finally happened.

Rob and Brennan got in the back seat with Mokuba. They had met previously, though not so often. Rob carried the one bag of belongings they had.

After some time of driving, I pulled up in front of the house. Rob took one look at it and dropped his bag.

"Whoa." He sighed slightly. "And here we stand, hopes renewed, a new life to live as a new name, new identity. The past influences the present, and the present controls the future, though we cannot delve into the said future, only guess from today's actions. And life is the adventure no one asked for, no coincidences, all contrived. Fate."

The kid was right. I remembered everything that had happened since I met my love, Ryou Bakura. Way back then, when we hardly knew each other, hardly cared about one another, not able to look ahead and know. It was no coincidence.

_"Hello Kaiba."_

_"What are you doing here?"_

When I first met Ryou...

_"I... I-I-I... what was I going to do?"_

_"It's going to be ok. Bakura, I... I love you."_

I admitted my love to him...

_"Who are you?"_

_"Who am I? Why, I am Ryou Bakura. Just, the half of him you didn't know."_

_"You're Yami Bakura?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What do you want?" _

_"I want you, Seto Kaiba."_

I first met Bakura...

_"My other self loves you, and you love him."_

_"Yeah, you just noticed?"_

_"I've never felt love. All this time, I did love you." _

Bakura told me his feelings...

_"Aishiteru. Sayonara, Yami Ryuu."_

Bakura said goodbye, never expecting to return...

_"Ok, I don't know how many illegal things I've done in my life and I don't know if this is illegal or not in this day and age."_

_"What? What is it?"_

_"Ryou, will you..."_

I proposed...

_"Seto, because I do truly love you, I will tell you how to save him. It will be dangerous and possibly life threatening, I warn you."_

_"Tell me."_

Our adventure began...

_"Yami Ryuu, I must. For you and Shiro Tenshi to be together again, I must. I-I don't mind dying if it brings your happiness."_

Bakura giving himself for Ryou...

_"Seto."_

_"Ryou, you're back."_

_"Yes, we both are."_

Reuniting with him, both of his halves finally united...

I looked up at the house.

"Seto, are you ok?"

"Yes, my Ryou, I am." I nodded.

And now here I was, home at last.

~~Owari-Fin~~

So, what do you think? Some people may think it rather... useless- this chapter, I mean, but hey. I liked it.

Rob and Brennan are the winners of the first season of the Amazing Race. I cheered for them the whole way...

I'll admit that this was nowhere as good as Yami Ryuu, Shiro Tenshi... but at least I completed it. It gave me enough sentimental value to complete it. **huggles the fic**

I added a new spice onto the world of fanfiction.net by introducing a new coupling into the vast amounts already given. Seto Kaiba and Ryou Bakura. It blossomed beautifully, and now I am no longer the only one to write them together. And someday, people will forget this fic and its predecessor. It will be lost in the nothingness for eternity.

I hope you people truly enjoyed this, I stressed myself for it.

Amber, Katherine, arigato, so much for reading it all and living with me, and stressing me to post.

Knowing I am done, as I type this message to you, I feel a coldness. And no, it's not the fan that happens to be blowing on me. Also, an emptiness, knowing that... it's over. It's over.

Minna-chan, arigato as well. You are the main reason I did this. You, the one reading this, are one of the reasons this is up. Thank you.

Sayonara.

-Wildwolf

The infamous Seto/Bakura writer


End file.
